Question: Suppose a parallelogram has base length $5 \text{ cm}$ and height $7 \text{ cm}$. What is the parallelogram's area?
${b = 5\text{ cm}}$ ${h = 7\text{ cm}}$ $35$ By moving a slice of the parallelogram, we can see that its area is equal to that of a rectangle with the same base and height. area of rectangle $ = b \times h$ $A = 5 \times 7 = 35$